


A Moment to Catch My Breath

by runningscissors



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: glee_kink_meme, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Past Infidelity, Past Relationship(s), Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningscissors/pseuds/runningscissors
Summary: "There’s a cross hanging above her bed, white with tiny daisies. She looks at it and laughs."
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Finn Hudson
Kudos: 18





	A Moment to Catch My Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012 for glee-kink-meme @ livejournal. Recovered as I was cleaning out my dropbox.

This is wrong, stupid, and completely inappropriate.

 _Stop this_ , her mind screams, _you need to stop this before everything goes wrong_. But then Finn’s tongue is circling her clit, and her thoughts die away in the whimpering noise that escapes her lips. Her hips instinctively shift forward, and his hand on her calve tightens, calloused fingers wrapping around the bone.

“God,” Quinn manages to choke out, her fingers tangling in his hair.

He had promised to give her space; time to be single and considerate of the fact that she had, _once again_ , broken a boy’s heart with her wandering lips. This wasn’t supposed to have happened.

They were supposed to have talked calmly, rationally. The past year was meant to have been talked about. He needed to hear how sorry she was for everything.

He needed to know why everything had happened.

She just wanted them to talk and-oh...

_Oh_

“Oh,” She breathes now, back arching further away from her bed. She throws an arm over her eyes as Finn’s large palm trails softly up her thigh, fingers gripping into her. 

He taps a beat against her with the pads of his fingers. He can’t ever seem to still, the constant drummer he is. 

He’d been at her doorstep, staring at her with eyes she never saw before, all dark and brooding, like for the first time he knew what he was doing and then it had been a mess of tongue and hands that seemed to move everywhere at once. His hair had been wet, fresh from the shower room after practice. The smell of his pine-scented soap still lingers in the air, even now.

She could almost laugh at the entire situation, and how weak she really is, but Finn’s tongue is replaced by his fingers, and Quinn groans, pushing herself further onto him.

“God, Finn,” she cries quietly, her voice coming deep from somewhere within her. His smile is soft against the skin of her stomach as he lays a wet, open-mouthed kiss on it. He has such a sweet smile.

There’s a cross hanging above her bed. Her eyes watch it as everything seems to arch again, her neck moving in ways she didn’t think possible. She feels guilty. Is it wrong that she just can’t seem to say no? Finn’s fingers continue to slip in and out of her, thumb rubbing her clit. Her one foot, flat to her bed, slides as Finn pushes down on her other thigh and hip to give him more space, and she feels like her heart will actually give out.

She knows what this is. This blinding pressure under her skin that seems to increase as Finn slowly curls one of his fingers, only to uncurl it even slower. She knows what this is. This building sensation that never happened the only other time she’d allowed a guy to see this half of her.

There had been pain and discomfort and blurry thoughts, and this queasy feeling in her stomach before she puked into a trash can as Puck buttoned his jeans.

Instead of an orgasm, she got a baby she'll never see again, a broken family and an equally broken heart.

She fists her bedspread, eyes now to the ceiling as an incoherent sound escapes her lips. Finn’s thumb is tracing patterns now; tiny swirls and circles, and at that moment as a curse leaves her lips, she swears she sees God smiling down on her.

She deserves this, she finally thinks. She needs just this one moment to close her eyes and forget everything that’s going wrong in her life.

She can forget the fact that she and her mom have to move because she can’t afford their house. She can forget the fact that her father won’t speak to her. She can forget the fact that there’s a beautiful little girl out there with the same eyes as her. She can forget the fact that there’s no longer a freshly pressed Cheerio’s uniform hanging in her closet.

She can forget all the lies and cheating. She can forget that she and Finn each slept with each other’s best friends to make themselves feel better. Can forget Sam’s cold eyes as he asked for his ring back, or that he’s now hooking up with Santana to get back at her.

She can forget it all for just a minute and focus on this white heat that shoots through her and makes her toes curl. It’s like a stillness that passes through her body. She can’t feel anything other than the sound of her racing heart, and the gasping of her lungs as she tries to catch her breath. When it passes, and her head isn’t spinning, every bit of her trembles with her release. She runs her hands through Finn’s hair, as he places a soft kiss on her inner leg. He slides his nose up the length of her thigh, kissing where leg and hip meet, then pulls back to look up at Quinn.

“That was wicked,” he says with a smile. “I’ve never heard you say “fuck” before. It was cool.”

She looks back up her cross, white with tiny daisies, and laughs.


End file.
